Foto Terlarang Roy
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Sebulan yang lalu, Roy berhasil membuat Ed malu setengah mati di depan Winry dan yang lainnya. Sekarang, waktunya Ed untuk membalas dendam! Sekuel dari 'Foto Terlarang Edward'


Author: ai-mage dheechan

Disclaimer: males berkata-kata. Pokoknya FMA itu punyanya Hiromu Arakawa ==a

Summary: Sebulan yang lalu, Roy berhasil membuat Ed malu setengah mati di depan Winry dan yang lainnya. Sekarang, waktunya Ed untuk membalas dendam! Sekuel dari 'Foto Terlarang Edward'

A/N: untuk sherry-me, , TikaElric7, BlackKiss'Valentine terima kasih atas review-nya buat 'Foto Terlarang Edward'! kalian akan mendapatkan kue! XDD terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah nge-review cerita FMA saya yang lain ^w^ Arigatou!

* * *

Foto Terlarang Roy

* * *

_Satu bulan setelah peristiwa memalukan bagi Edward terjadi…_

Ed dan Al sedang berada di perpustakaan Central. Mereka ada di sana untuk mencari cara lain mendapatkan tubuh mereka selain Philosopher's Stone. Ed mencari cara melalui Rentanjutsu, sedangkan Al mencari cara melalui Renkinjutsu.

Ed berjalan melewati rak-rak buku di perpustakaan. Dia melihat dengan seksama judul-judul buku yang berhubungan dengan Rentanjutsu. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah rak buku. Dia menarik sebuah buku keluar dari tempatnya dan membukanya.

Dia membaca judul buku itu yang terdapat di halaman paling depan dari buku itu. Judulnya 'Xing's Alchemy'. Matanya membelalak saat membaca sebuah nama di bagian pojok kiri bawah. Dia menggeleng kepalanya, berusaha untuk fokus terhadap tulisan-tulisan di depannya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Ed sudah membaca sekitar 120 halaman dari 402 halaman. Dia terpaku dengan tulisan-tulisan yang membeku di sehelai kertas itu, mencerna arti-arti tulisan itu dalam otaknya.

Dia membuka lembar berikutnya. Dan selembar foto terjatuh di samping kaki kanan Ed. Ed menekukkan lututnya, mengambil selembar kertas itu. Dia ingin tertawa keras saat melihat foto itu. Tapi, dia menutup mulutnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suara yang kecil, berhubung dia sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan.

Tiba-tiba, muncul ide di otaknya. Ide yang sangat cemerlang, baginya. Dia menyeringai lebar.

"Saatnya untuk balas dendam."

* * *

_Esoknya di Central Headquarters…_

"HATSYUUUUUUU!"

Terdengar suara bersin dari dalam kantor seorang Kolonel yang tergila-gila dengan namanya rok mini, Kolonel Roy Mustang.

"Kolonel, sebaiknya anda mengelap ingus anda. Itu sangat menjijikkan," tegur Riza dengan tajam.

"Baik. Baik," Roy menuruti perkataan Letnan kesayangannya ini.

Dia mengambil handuk berukuran kecil dari lacinya, lalu membersitkan hidungnya, mengeluarkan cairan putih dari hidungnya. Dia melipat handuk itu, lalu mengambil handuk lain yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari handuk sebelumnya. Kemudian, dia mengusap lembut rambut hitamnya yang basah akibat air hujan yang jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya menggunakan handuk yang ia ambil tadi.

Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal saat memasuki kantor pagi ini. Dia benci hujan.

Alasan pertama dia benci hujan adalah, karena hujan termasuk air. Dan air membuat api, elemen kesukaannya itu padam.

Alasan kedua, dia sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat tidak berguna saat hujan. Karena sarung tangan kebanggaannya yang terbuat dari bahan khusus itu tidak dapat menghasilkan percikan api saat bertarung, membuat ia menjadi sangat tidak berguna di mata para bawahannya.

Roy selesai mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia duduk di atas kursinya, mengambil setumpuk dokumen di atas mejanya, dan menatapi dokumen itu dengan tampang malas bercampur kaget. Dia akan mengerjakan lebih dari lima belas lusin dokumen.

"Kolonel, kerjakan semua dokumen itu dan selesaikan semuanya dalam waktu enam jam," perintah Riza tegas.

"APA!" Roy berteriak sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"lima jam."

"Ta-tapi, Hawkeye!"

"empat jam," lanjut Riza.

"Baik! Baik! Enam jam!"

"tidak, empat jam."

Roy menghela nafasnya dengan kesal. Dia terduduk di atas kursinya sambil melipat tangannya. Sekretarisnya sangat kejam saat ini.

Melihat tampang atasannya saat ini, Havoc, Falman, Breda, dan Fuery cekikikan. Bahkan, Black Hayate yang dari tadi kerjanya cuma duduk diam di atas lantai menggonggong senang.

Dan mungkin tampang Riza tampak tenang seperti biasanya. Padahal dalam hatinya, dia bersorak penuh kemenangan. Dia berhasil menaklukkan atasannya tanpa sentuhan pistolnya.

Roy menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat melihat dua lembar kertas yang sedang digenggamnya saat ini. Laporan Edward untuk bulan ini. Tapi, bukan itu yang menyita perhatiannya. Melainkan secarik surat yang terselip di antara lembaran kertas lapora Ed. Roy mengambil secarik kertas itu dan membukanya. Kemudian, Roy membaca surat itu.

"_Oi, Kolonel Brengsek! Ini laporanku untuk bulan ini. Sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan untuk dapat mengembalikan tubuh Al kembali. _

_Oh iya! Aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu saat ulang tahunmu nanti. Tunggu saja. Oke!_

_Fullmetal Alchemist,_

_Edward Elric"_

'Kejutan?' pikir Roy.

Roy menoleh ke arah Riza, "Letnan, sekarang tanggal berapa, ya?" tanya Roy.

"Tanggal 23 September, Sir. Memangnya ada apa?"

Roy menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

'Berarti dua hari lagi. Kira-kira apa kejutannya, ya?' gumam Roy dalam hati. Dia kembali fokus dalam mengerjakan dokumen kerjanya.

* * *

Al memandangi kakaknya setengah ketakutan. Ed memang lagi ingin mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat 'istimewa'.

"Kak, apakah kakak harus memperbesar foto itu?" tanya Al.

Ed mengangguk mantap, "Yep! Aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantuku dalam soal ini."

"Maksudku bukan itu. Kakak betulan mau balas dendam sama Kolonel?"

Ed menatapi mata merah adiknya,"Iya! Siapa suruh dia sudah mempermalukanku di depan Winry dan yang lain."

"Tapi, kenapa balas dendamnya harus di saat Kolonel ulang tahun ke-30?"

"Itu momen yang sangat pas untuk balas dendam! Aku akan membuat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-30 menjadi hari ulang tahun yang paling memalukan baginya!"

Ed tertawa keras, meninggalkan adiknya untuk cepat-cepat memperbesar foto itu. Al menepuk dahinya. Jika kakaknya sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu, apalagi yang namanya balas dendam, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Ya ampun."

* * *

_25 September 1915, Central Headquarters_

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Roy yang ketiga puluh. Roy memasuki kantornya. Saat dia membuka pintu, dia disambut sorak sorai dari para bawahannya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KOLONEL!"

"Brengsek," tambah Ed.

Breda, Fuery, dan Falman meniup terompet. Havoc sedang meletakkan bungkusan-bungkusan kado di atas meja Roy. Riza dan Al menepukkan kedua tangannya. Dan Ed yang melipat tangannya, mendoakan Roy dengan doa yang tidak-tidak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Ed membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok seorang pria.

"Apa disini ada yang namanya Edward Elric?"

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Cuma ada kiriman untuk anda. Dari, Laia Martinez," ucap orang itu sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan lorong. Raut wajah Edward berubah. Dia senang sekali sekarang. Orang itu menyuruh Ed untuk untuk menandatangani secarik kertas. Setelah itu, Ed membawa masuk sebuah persegi panjang berukuran 2 x 1 meter yang ditutupi dengan kain putih. Roy serta bawahannya memandangi persegi panjang itu dengan penasaran. Sedangkan Al berjalan menjauhi mereka, dia sudah keringat dingin karena mengetahui apa yang ada di balik kain putih itu.

"Inilah kejutanku!" ucap Ed.

"Ed, kau menghadiahiku sebuah lukisan?" ujar Roy.

Ed menggeleng, "Ini bukan lukisan. Melainkan foto."

"Foto?" ucap semua orang, kecuali Al tentunya.

Ed menyeringai lebar layaknya setan yang mendapatkan korbannya. Dsanyia menarik kain putih itu, dan…

" TADA!"

Foto Roy terpajang di dalamnya. Dan foto itu sukses membuat semua orang kecuali Roy, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bahkan, Riza menertawai foto itu. Roy memanyunkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu bercampur marah. Rasanya dia ingin membakar Alchemist Negara termuda ini hidup-hidup. Sayangnya, di sini ada Riza, dan mereka sedang berada di Central HQ. Roy pun terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

Mau tahu fotonya seperti apa? Yuk, saya jelaskan.

Foto itu diambil saat Roy berumur 11 tahun. Saat itu, Roy menjadi korban keisengan Madame Christmas dan para pekerjanya. Roy didandani!

Di foto itu, Roy memakai baju _maid_ berwarna hitam putih. Rambutnya dipasangi rambut palsu berwarna coklat kehitaman sepanjang bahu, lengkap dengan bandananya. Bibir Roy pun dipolesi lipstik berwarna pink cerah. Pokoknya, wajah Roy dipoles dengan _make up_!

Posenya sama seperti saat ini, bibir manyun serta tangan terlipat. Roy kaget kenapa Ed mengetahui foto yang dia hilangkan –dan dia sangat bersyukur atas hilangnya foto tersebut– belasan tahun yang lalu?

Ed yang masih menyeringai lebar pun menepuk pundak Roy.

"Sepertinya, balas dendamku berhasil."

"Ya, kau memang berhasil membuatku malu setengah mati," balasnya sambil mengingat peristiwa sebulan yang lalu.

Ed tertawa, "Kalau begitu, aku harus membuatmu malu sampai kau mati!" Ed mengambil foto itu dan dia membawanya keluar dari kantor Roy . Roy panik dan langsung mengejar Ed.

Ed memperlihatkan foto itu pada satu-persatu orang yang dia lewati, dan sekali lagi membuat orang-orang yang bekerja di Central HQ tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat si _Flame Alchemist_ ternyata pernah memakai baju _maid_. Roy yang masih mengejar Ed mengakui, ulang tahunnya kali ini merupakan hari ulang tahun yang paling memalukan sepanjang hidupnya. Ya, semua ini terjadi karena foto terlarang itu.

* * *

Perasaan saya bikin akhir yang aneh2 mulu ==a

Okelah, maaf kalau karakternya OOC, atau ceritanya gak seseru 'Foto Terlarang Edward' atau ceritanya sama sekali gak lucu. Pokoknya, review, ya!

OwO

ai-mage dheechan


End file.
